Code Geass R3 Episode 4
by zer0theshadowking
Summary: Lelouch finds a new stronger opponent, is this oponnent really what he looks like? read on to find out! And after that conclusion, Lelouch is at another problem, his step-brother, Xai.


I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Episode 4: The Blood Fest of Hell"What the heck did this!?" Lelouch asked trembling."How the heck should we know?" Jeremiah questioned."Look there!" Anya pointed as we finished skipped a beat, he placed his hand on his heart, and he couldn't imagine such a demon. It was a new Knightmare, it had machine guns attached, rockets, shields, wings, and chains, and it also had one blade in each hand. It was all black; every part of it was black."How the heck was such a powerful Knightmare created?" Lelouch asked."It's just a black Knightmare design but with extra pieces attached and a new knight in it, Anya can take him on?" C.C. asked."Damn, I guess, hopefully he's inexperienced" Anya hoped."With a beast like that, you don't need experience, you just need to know how to shoot and use the shields" Jeremiah pointed out."Great hopes" Anya pointed out.C.C. walked around Lelouch putting a finger on him and seductively moved it around his body. Anya went out and got in the Knightmare GX.

Anya shot out and got the Knight's attention; he shot all of his rockets but missed."You'll pay, you bum for making me miss!" the knight said."O shut up" Anya said calmly."Make me!" the knight shouted on his was going to say 'I will' but she moved the bottom left and right panels to move the feet of her Knightmare at the other Knightmare. Then Anya took the right panel and used it to grab the Knightmare's head (enemy) and then she pressed the red button and exploded the Knightmare but the shields protected it."Damn, my shields are empty" the knight heard this so she moved the left panel to slice off the wings and the legs, then she finished it off by pressing the green button. Making them go into the sky, she went high up and then dropped the knight's Knightmare, and shot rockets at it, making a big explosion. Knightmare body chunks went everywhere."Too easy" Anya pointed 's supposedly new worst enemy seemed very weak and had just been destroyed. But now for the real enemy, Xai. Lelouch made it pass all sectors and made it to Britannia Square. The center of Britannia. Lelouch placed his helmet on his head and marched into the HQ and took out his pistol and shot all the guards that he had spotted. Lelouch made it to a locked door. Lelouch took out his white and black blade and slashed the door into pieces and rammed into was had brown short hair, much like Lelouch's but he wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. Xai had red eyes, so you couldn't tell if he was using Geass or not, C.C. walked in slowly and moved to the corner."Ah, Step-brother, you've finally come to me. After all, we are related" Xai said."Shut the heck up, you demon!" Lelouch shouted."Well you can't hide your identity playing 'Necro', I know, that you are Lelouch, my step-brother" Xai echoed in the room. All that was there were two windows and three people. "Lelouch, drop your sword, you may hurt yourself, and maybe even your girl" Xai said, manipulating him with negatives, using his dropped his sword, "You really do have 'manipulation' Geass"."Yep""How am I related to you?" Lelouch asked."Well your father, the Emperor, I forget which one, too many to count, had been seduced by my mother before he was married. But when they had met and fell in love, he gave her Geass, just like your mother, but instead yours was born with it. My mother had the 'Give On' Geass, just like yours, and gave it to me, because I was born without it. I had gotten the Manipulation Geass. If you're wondering what exactly it does, I'll tell. It brings up negatives in your head, like It did when I used it on you several minutes ago. And you soon listen to me, its complicated but in a way, its similar to your 'command' Geass" Xai explained.

Lelouch used both eyes, Geass."I Lelouch Lampeouge V Britannia, command you to commit suicide" Lelouch commanded Xai."But if I commit suicide what if the news hear it, my fans, you will be out casted for your rest of you life? Why don't you do it yourself? Oh ands did I mention that my Geass can also backfire ANY Geass, so it reverses, good-bye, Lelouch" Xai said."Good-bye step-brother" Lelouch took his pistol and aimed it at his head."NO!" C.C. said, filled with next sound was a gun fire, Lelouch fell back, bleeding heavily from the head, dead."Ha, I really finally killed my last relative!? Now I can control Britannia!" Xai shouted evilly.C.C. wept over Lelouch's dead body, his helmet had been taken off once Xai knew his identity, so Lelouch's head was unprotected. C.C. gave a very soft snicker that Xai couldn't hear. Soon gunfire was heard. Xai cocked his head to see a hole in his heart."How? Lulu?" Xai said, collapsing, exhaling his last breathe."I'm immortal you fool" Lelouch 's eyes closed and that was his BE CONTINUED IN THE LAST EPISODE:Episode 5: The New Britannia


End file.
